Holding Out For a Hero
by Mystery-Immortal
Summary: James and his fellow Marauder's are entering their 7th year, along with Lily and her two best friends. After a tragic ending to their 6th year they are looking for a fresh start and some good pranks. But they are in for something unexpected entirely.
1. Return to Hogwarts

(A/N - So this is my first try at a James/Lily fic and coincidently also my first shot at a chapter fic. I know this is a bit short, its just a little intro. Enjoy!)

Disclaimer: Sadly the brilliant characters created by J.K. Rowling are not mine as I am not her. I merely dabble in her world.

* * *

**Chapter One – Return to Hogwarts**

_September 5__th__1977_

**James Michael Potter**

James Potter had enjoyed a relatively peaceful summer after the explosion that had been the end of his Sixth Year at Hogwarts. Of course, nothing was ever completely peaceful when Sirius Black shared your house. The young man took his glasses off and gently pinched his nose, the memory of his final day last year was still seared painfully in his mind. This summer along with his good friends Remus and Rhiannon (who were

also both of Age) he had spent a good portion of free time erasing the evidence of their friendship with one Peter Pettigrew.

Meaning that they spent most of their summer re-charming the Marauders' Map to disregard Wormtail and include as 'Esteemed Consultants' Rhiannon and recently Lily and Kya. James allowed himself to smile at this last thought. Lily had finally agreed to give him a chance, just after Easter break and they hadn't looked back since. As a result her best friend Kya had also become a close friend of the Marauders. Rhiannon, of course, had already been spending time with them due to Sirius being her boyfriend of now one year.

Pausing momentarily in his walking, James took in his surroundings and realised that his feet had conveniently carried him to Platform 9 ¾. He grinned as he saw Lily climbing aboard the Hogwarts Express and all thoughts of Peter and the summer vanished.

"Hello my Flower!" James called out across the platform.

**Lily Esme Evans**

It was hard still sometimes for Lily Evans to comprehend that James Potter wasn't really all that bad. Not only had their first date gone well their relationship had come leaps and bounds since Easter and showed no signs of going back, even her friends got along with the Marauders well. Rhi was a given, but Kya had taken to Remus like a duck to water. She allowed herself a smile at the thought of the quiet, shy Gryffindor coming out of her shell with the Pranksters help. What she couldn't believe is how Peter, no, Lily mentally corrected herself, Pettigrew, had treated the boys.

Shaking her head to erase the thoughts Lily focused on the summer and how the three boys had introduced the girls to their most sacred secrets and had helped them achieve the Animagus transformation. She had been very humbled by being made privy to the truth behind the nicknames and the noble cause behind the illegal activities they had now become a part of. All of them had sworn on their magic to keep the truth safe. Her form took that of a Bengal Tiger, prompting James to begin calling her Tiger-Lily (something that she was no impartial to at all). Her formal codename was Flame, named as such for the way her stripes looked like fire. Her two best friends had also achieved the transformation; Rhi becoming an ebony Fox that Sirius named Blink for its ability to be there one minute and gone the next and Kya, to everyone's surprise, changed into a bird of prey, a snow white Kite they decided to call Spiral for the way Kya clumsily landed on her first flight.

"Hello my Flower!" Lily paused just as she was boarding the train at the sound of her boyfriend's voice."How is my beautiful girl?"

"James Michael Potter you call me Flower one more time and you'll be looking for a new girl" she snapped playfully

"Ah of course Tiger-Lily" he winked back at her, he swished his wand levitating their trunks before lowering his voice, "lead on my Flower."

"Bloody prat." Lily muttered

"What was that dear?" James called forward

"You heard me!" came the amused reply

**Sirius Orion Black**

Sirius Black usually spent his holidays at the Potter's where he was far more welcome than in his family ancestral home 'Grimmauld Place'. However, his Mother had forcibly and loudly demanded he spend the week prior to returning to Hogwarts at home due to his Father's failing health and a wish to (again) get him to 'see the light' and ditch his traitor friends and half-breed filth that he spent his time with. Not that it had done her any good. Sirius was quite fond of those traitors and half-breeds. But there was one person who was the real traitor. Peter Pettigrew. That filthy, disgusting, insert lots of horrible adjectives here, rat.

After everything he, Remus and James had done for that pathetic excuse for a wizard. They caught him with Snivillus. Not being bullied and not jinxing him. No. They were talking calmly. Then James had spotted a black shadow on his arm. Peter was always careless, talking too loudly in common areas and the like. Well that shadow was enough for James to burst into action; he couldn't abide the Dark Arts. Sure enough featuring on Pettigrew's arm was Voldemort's mark. All hell had broken loose; quite literally, James had flung every curse he could think of towards the seemingly mismatched duo. It didn't take Sirius long to join the barrage and it took all of Lily and Remus' effort to draw them to a stop. They'd all vowed then and there that they would put a stop to Voldemort and Pettigrew would rue the day he betrayed the Light. It was all a bit dramatic in retrospect.

Letting out a growl of frustration at how stupid the entire thing was he passed through the barrier on to his platform. Immediately he spotted James at the far end following a flash of red hair. An ecstatic expression filled his face as he cupped his hands and bellowed.

"OY PRONGSIE!"

**Rhiannon Millicent Emrys**

Rhiannon Emrys, who invariably preferred 'Rhi', had been leaning against the wall near the barrier to Platform 9 ¾ for nearly half an hour waiting for her boyfriend to come through. Why boys always left it until the last minute to arrive she would never understand. Finally she saw Sirius walk through the barrier and watched in amusement as dropped his trunk, cupped his hands and bellowed across the platform, "OY PRONGSIE!" Trust Sirius to spot Potter first. Rolling her eyes she pushed herself off the wall and meandered up to him.

"Oy Black, way to say hi to your friends before your girl." She smirked up at him

Turning to her with a stunned look on his face, Sirius rushed forward to plant a kiss on her lips. As he did so, Rhi thought idly that _now_ he was paying her attention. But after being his girlfriend for a year or so she had learned all about Sirius Black's quirks and the like. Whilst Lily had been incredibly upset with her at the time Rhi had stood by her decision and was very happy with Sirius. Coming from a pureblood family herself, her parents knew very well the Black's reputation and were not initially comfortable with her choice of partner, but after meeting him (and after Rhiannon screamed at them for being prejudiced hypocrites) they have him a shot and actually got along well with the buggar.

"My darling Rhiannon, naturally I was only teasing you!" he said as he pulled away from the kiss.

Swiftly she raised a knee so it was resting against his crotch, "Call me Rhiannon again and you'll be singing soprano boyo."

With a wink she flounced off in the direction of Lily and James, who had paused at Sirius' outburst earlier; and naturally Sirius followed her with a guiltily amused expression on his face.

**Remus John Lupin**

Remus Lupin had already boarded the Hogwarts Express and was waiting in their usual compartment for his fellow Marauders and the girls too now, he supposed. His nose was buried in the newest edition of 'Hogwarts: A History' and he was amusing himself by mentally correcting some errors that the author had made about the topography of the Castle and the grounds.

As far as summers went this one hadn't been too bad. Although he still had to undergo the werewolf change, his last one before school started back had been his least painful ever. The additional animals that the wolf recognised as pack-mates had made the transition smoother and he hadn't once tried to attack himself. His parents (more specifically his Father) had happily paid for an apartment for him once he'd turned seventeen and was considered an adult in the magical world. His Mother promised to visit, but he knew that whilst his Dad may have been able to handle a magical wife and child, a werewolf was the limit. He wasn't a cruel man; he was just in over his head.

He tilted his head to the side and smirked. There was a ruckus down the corridor and it was unmistakeably Lily and James bantering again; an obnoxiously loud Sirius who would no doubt be confronted by an amused Rhi interrupted their banter. His friends would soon be here.

**Kya Jane Evernight**

Bickering with her parents was not exactly how she had wanted to start the new school year, again. They were way overprotective! It took forever to get them to let her go to her friends over the summer, despite the fact that the Potter's had one of the best warded estates in the wizarding world.

"Kya Jane are you paying attention to what I am saying?" came the sound of her Mother's grating voice

"Yes Mother." She drawled back, it was becoming a standard answer. She saw someone she vaguely recognised from Hufflepuff boarding and took her chance, "Well Mum, Dad, there's one of my friends now I'm gonna go catch up with them kay? Don't worry I'll write when I'm settled in. Alright bye!"

And with that Kya ran off before her parents had the chance to react. Now all she had to do was drag her trunk all the way down to the opposite end of the train to where the Marauder's compartment was and where her two best friends and a certain sandy haired boy would be. About half way down the train she heard a shout come from outside and guessed that that was probably one of the people she was seeking. No one but her friends and the boys could possibly be that loud AND disruptive at once. Smiling she continued her journey.

* * *

(A/N - et voila! stay tuned for the train journey. Feel free to let me know what you think)


	2. Journey to Hogwarts

**Chapter Two – Journey to Hogwarts**

_(AN: Hi there again! I was honestly amazed that despite no reviews so many people hit up my story! Thanks all of you who read! Here is chapter two a bit longer as promised! As always I own nothing but what you DON"T recognise! I also have a new appreciation for how hard the Sorting Hat songs are to make up!)_

* * *

Kya reached their compartment first, most likely James and Lily had been delayed by an over zealous Sirius, followed by a plausibly sarcastic Rhi. Opening the door Kya flushed slightly as she saw Remus.

"Oh, hi Remus." Kya uttered softly. Looking up from his book at his name, Remus met Kya's eyes and smiled.

"Hello Kya, did you enjoy the remainder of your summer? I'm a bit sorry I couldn't stick around at Prong's place, but my parents, they're a bit, er, pedantic?" he grinned sheepishly. At his light and teasing tone Kya felt herself instantly relax.

"With good reason!" she replied with a laugh. It was at this moment the rest of the motley crew stumbled into the compartment.

"Hello, hello, hello! What's this raucous then! There is no joy permitted aboard here!" James announced in a deep, booming voice.

"Well then we'll need to kick you and Padfoot out, Prongs." Came Remus' dry reply.

"Who's kicking my boyfriend out?" Rhiannon's voice came floating in

"I am, for boisterousness and overall joviality."

"Oh well then by all means." Sarcasm. Naturally. It wasn't unusual coming from Rhi. It was at this point that Lily pushed past everyone, stood in the middle of the carriage, threw out her arms and declared, "HUG ME!"

The resulting glomp knocked her backwards into Remus who promptly joined in, as the phrase goes – if you can't beat 'em, join 'em.

* * *

The gang spent the next few minutes before the train left catching up with each other and most importantly planning their big seventh year opening feast prank, which was bound to be brilliant due to the addition of the three lovely ladies intelligence.

"I think we should do something to our dearest faculty. They've done ever so much to, I mean _for_, us over our last six years." This came from Sirius in a mocking tone, which earned him a thwack on the arm from Rhiannon.

"Don't say it like that they've plenty for you! You big doof!" the teasing could still be sensed through her apparently stern demeanour.

"Rhi's right Padfoot," the aforementioned Animagus pouted pathetically, "Oh don't pout so pathetically, I agree with you too. Just in a less sarcastic way." James finished with a smirk.

"Honestly! I don't know how you boys ever got anything mildly brilliant planned the way you banter around. Remus however did you put up with it in silence for so long!" this came from Lily, ever the voice of indignant caring.

"Stubbornness, and I was too lazy to search for new friends." Dry wit, clearly Remus.

It was here that usually shy Kya spoke up, "Why don't you talk to the house elves about organising something for when Dumbledore claps for the feast to appear, like a cue? It doesn't just have to be them either, we can do all sorts of charms to the Great Hall and something specific for the teachers and each house too!"

As she spoke and got into her idea, her face became more animated and her voice more strong and confident. A certain sandy-haired boy was watching her with intensity, noting every nuance and characteristic. Kya's new found confidence didn't go unnoticed by her girlfriends either; both of them shared a secret smile as they saw she was becoming comfortable with the Marauder's too. So it was with the prank planned in great detail that the boys (mostly) set to organising the details. The staff would have their eye on the boys, so it needed to be one of the girls that did the final casting that set off the magnificent beginning they had developed for the year. Rhi was known to help Sirius at times, which put her under suspicion. Lily, whilst a stickler for rules, was Head Girl this year and would be making an opening speech. This left quiet Kya who was always on the sidelines, standing loyally alongside her shining friends. It was perfect.

Details, having been finalised, left the group free to lounge away the rest of the trip playing some games, eating, or simply chatting… that is until Lily sat up abruptly from leaning against James exclaiming that they had to leave immediately or they'd be late for the meeting they were supposed to be running.

"Come _on_ James!" she grabbed his wrist and began dragging him down the length of the train towards the front compartment where they would most likely find prefects waiting for them.

"That's alright Lily, no need to wait for me or anything, just a lowly prefect" Remus called out amusedly as he closed their compartment behind him. This halted Lily in her tracks and she turned a perfect shade of scarlet, not unlike her hair.

"Well done Tiger-Lily," James panted trying to catch his breath from the unexpected sprint, "It isn't like they can start the meeting without their Head students."

"You're right" was the mumbled reply. Remus caught up to them and they continued at a much more sedated pace to their meeting.

Taking in the students there the two Head's noticed that the Slytherin Prefects from their year were missing. As if they had read their mind the door slid opening revealing Lucius Malfoy and Antonia Zabini. Lily wrinkled her nose. Antonia and her brother Donello (who had graduated a couple of years ahead of them) weren't bad people; they worked hard and earned their positions respectfully. How Malfoy had made prefect, she would never understand, old money most likely. Out of the corner of her eye she saw James incline his head slightly, indicating she should begin the meeting, but also that she could do most of the speaking.

"Welcome prefects! For those of you who are just starting the position congratulations on your achievements and for those continuing I hope you are ready for another busy year." Pausing for breath she continued, "I'm Lily Evans, I'll be acting as Head Girl this year, and James Potter will be acting as Head Boy. We have been asked to inform you not only of your duties as authority figures, but also your rights and brief you on current threats to the school. James and I will organise a roster for patrol in the evenings, if you have a problem with a time just let one of us know and we'll work something out. You are permitted to take points from students for breaches of rules up to twenty points, however, you will be required to keep record and hand in a ledger at the end of the week to one of us who will pass it on to Professor McGonagall who will audit and restore points as necessary. You will be unable to hand out detentions to students, but if you feel it's deserved you may recommend this course of action. James?"

Here James took over, being the better versed in the current situation.

"I am sure most of you have heard of the wizard styling himself as 'Lord Voldemort'." Here the customary light gasp and shiver went through the room, "Professor Dumbledore has asked that it be made perfectly clear that he is a very real and dangerous threat. Whilst he may not target Hogwarts itself, Hogsmeade weekends will be a potential target for him and his forces. As prefects it is your duty to make sure the other students, particularly the younger ones are protected should this occurrence arise. I personally want you to know that this is a large ask of any adult, let alone fifteen to seventeen year old students and that should you wish, the prefectship you hold can be passed onto another student." James paused allowing anyone who wished to come forward, "Very well. That is all for today just keep an eye out on the train for duelling and bullying, enjoy the feast."

The three Gryffindor's headed back down the train quietly discussing patrol schedules and the likelihood of Voldemort attacking.

* * *

The train had finally completed its journey to Hogwarts. Lily and James were making sure the first years got to Hagrid safely before joining their friends in one of the carriages. James was able to solemnly end the debate of 'what pulls our goddamned carriages'.

"Thestrals. They have Thestrals pulling us." He whispered in awe

"Er, Prongs mate, you can't _see_ Thestrals." Sirius sounded doubtful

"Unless you've seen death." Chimed in Remus, their resident dark creature expert

"Uh, yeah, erm, about that…" running a hand through his hair, James stuttered through his words, "I didn't, um, want to ruin the train ride. Seeing everyone again and catching up and stuff…" he trailed off his voice getting quieter as everyone locked eyes on him.

"James?" whispered Lily, taking his hand. He took a deep, shaky breath

"After you all left, in the last couple of weeks of summer… we left the mansion, to stay in the cottage for a bit, you know smaller and cosier. But," here his voice cracked a bit as he forced himself to continue, "it isn't as well warded as the mansion and Death Eater's attacked. You know my parents are both Auror's. Well there were too many…" silent tears freely flowed down his cheeks, "they killed my Dad and Mum's still in Saint Mungo's she lost a lot of blood… why did they leave me?" By the time he finished there wasn't a dry eye and Lily had taken his head onto her shoulder, gently rocking him.

James was their leader; he had the strongest conviction and courage of them all, to see him so broken tore through their hearts.

"Oh James, why didn't you say something. You could have stayed with any one of us for the rest of the summer. You didn't have to do it all alone. You don't always have to be the strong one!" Lily was sobbing. James reached up and wiped her tears away.

"Cheer up Lily-Flower. I didn't tell anyone because I didn't need you to be sad for me. Voldemort declared war on my family and I wasn't planning on bringing any of you into it." This statement of solidarity came with a grim smile. Unfortunately it was met with a barrage of protests

"What do you mean 'bring us into it' we are in it, you're my brother!"

"James Potter, you're an idiot"

"You're part of my pack, do you really think I'd let you go off and get yourself killed without me!"

"I am never leaving your side again, James and don't call me Flower!"

"Friends don't let friends fight battles alone. Physical or emotional."

The display of such loyalty from his friends, old and new sent a burst of confidence through James. He drew himself up as the carriage slowed to a halt and ran his hand through his hair.

"Well c'mon then gang, we have a feast to prank" laughing he took of running towards the great hall, followed closely by his best friends, wands at the ready.

* * *

Out of the corner of their eye the boys saw a house elf in the corner of the great hall, near the staff table. It winked at them and clicked its fingers, disappearing. The six of them shared a look. This would be brilliant. They settled in to watch the sorting and listen to Dumbledore's speech, all the while eager for the actual feast to begin.

_Many years the Sorting's done,_

_And then you're off to have such fun. _

_Wands in hand and robes in place,_

_Eagerness upon your face.  
_

_Darkness gathers out in the night, _

_Causing fear and causing fright. _

_Unite together the Houses four, _

_Heirs exist from many more.  
_

_Gryffindor where bravery dwells, _

_Or Slytherin where cunning swells. _

_Ravenclaw are sharp of mind, _

_Or Hufflepuff so loyal and kind.  
_

_Six go forth to face the dark, _

_Heirs to Houses from the past._

_A prophecy so shining bright, _

_Shows all the valour of light.  
_

_Try me on to find where you belong, _

_Fear not my words in this here song. _

_The chosen ones will be shown quite soon, _

_They'll walk with courage to face the doom.  
_

Applause burst out through the hall, as was customary. But the six friends noticed that they weren't the only ones clapping with puzzled expressions on their faces. The Sorting Hat had never foretold a prophecy before.

Lily leaned into the group, showing them the recording she had made of the song, "See here? He isn't just talking about the four Hogwarts houses, he is talking about some very old Houses… maybe even ones people thought had died out?"

"Lily!" Kya hissed, "Can we talk about the mysterious House and random prophecy later? I'm trying to concentrate!"

"Oh. Right. Sorry!"

Dumbledore stood and the applause died down.

"Welcome students to another year at Hogwarts! I know I do not need to remind you all of the grave threat that the self styled Dark Lord Voldemort poses to us all. This summer has shown us some triumphs, and some sad losses. I hope that you will enjoy this year and endeavour to strive for the stars," he waved his hand and the ceiling changed to a perfect copy of the evening sky, "We welcome James Potter and Lily Evens to the positions of Head Boy and Girl, may they lead you well in these troubled times. I would like to also welcome our new Divination teacher, Professor Kassandra Taldaugion. Thank you and enjoy the feast!" He raised his hands and clapped twice. That was when mayhem broke out.

The beautiful night sky transformed into dark, but majestic clouds, not only this but from them a deep rumbling thunder and forks of lightening. The students who were expecting great quantities of food on the tables were shocked and delighted when instead arrays of fireworks were appearing in front of them and dancing around the Hall.

The biggest surprise was that the lightening was targeting people, it wasn't harming them, however, when it hit they were surprised to find that their robes flashed their house colours and their pointed black hats became party hats. At the head table the staff were not faring much better. Their hats too had become party ones; their robes however were the piece de resistance. They had been transfigured into the robes of the teacher to their right. It was a real treat to see Dumbledore in McGonagall's robes and so on. As the fireworks died down the lightening branched out and hit each of the four houses banner's.

**Welcome to Another Year!**

At this point Lily took her cue and stood up. Waved her wand with a flourish and the staff returned to normal. Rhi followed her lead as she sat down and restored Slytherin to their rightful state. Remus continued the trend to Hufflepuff, as did Kya to Ravenclaw and Sirius to Gryffindor. James then took his turn and everyone looked at him expectantly as he raised his hands, clapped twice and the food appeared before them. Even McGonagall applauded along with most of the student body. The charms and transfiguration had been legendary.

* * *

Settling down into his four-poster for the evening James Potter smiled. He may still have to share a dorm with Pettigrew, but he had some great new friends, they had started the year with a bang and even gotten away without detention. It was going to be a fantastic year.

* * *

_(AN: Until next time!)_


	3. First Day and the Prophecy

**(AN: I claim no right to anything you recognise. Rhi and Kya are products of my imagination and any resemblance to actual people is unintentional. Enjoy)**

**Chapter Three – First Day and the Prophecy**

_September 6__th__ 1977_

At the Gryffindor table three girls gathered together, barely paying attention to their breakfast as they poured over the Sorting Hat's song from the previous night. Lily had scribbled down the words on a scrap of parchment and with Rhi and Kya's help was trying to decode what sounded a lot like a prophecy.

"It doesn't make sense!" cried Lily, "the Sorting Hat isn't sentient it can't make a proper prediction…"

"So logically that would mean that someone had to give it the information to work with." Rhi, as usual, managed to make the mad sound so matter of fact

"Dumbledore?" Kya inserted into the conversation

At this point the Marauders made their raucous entrance into the Great Hall. "What are you lovely ladies yakking about then?" Sirius asked before pecking Rhi on the cheek.

"Dumbledore feeding prophecies to the Sorting Hat to annoying and frustrate us." Lily deadpanned.

"Dumbly might be into that destiny stuff, but he's no seer" James plonked down opposite Lily and began piling his plate with food.

"Honestly James, must you take so much at once?" Lily chided with exasperation, to which he merely offered a cheeky smirk and began eating. Shaking her head with a smile Lily started on her own meal

Meanwhile Kya and Remus had been comparing notes over the so-called prophecy and who could possibly have given the Sorting Hat the necessary information for it to form its vague warning of the impending doom.

"'Darkness gathers out in the night, causing fear and causing fright' is clearly referring to Voldemort and the fact that he is slowly gaining power and followers." Remus stated

Kya gave a brief shiver at the name but bravely continued the conversation, "The next part of that verse probably means that people from the four Hogwarts houses need to work together to overcome the darkness, but I…" here she was interrupted by both Rhiannon and James snorting, "alright, I know it is unlikely, I'm just going with what it says." She finished with a small eye roll.

"But 'heirs exist from many more' implies people from prominent houses in wizarding history I presume?" Remus interjected

"Well there will be six of them. At least that bit is straight forward." Sirius noted between mouthfuls, which earned him a whack from Rhi, "Swallow first you doof."

"Dumbledore must have given it to the Hat, see here, 'A prophecy so shining bright'? He is the leader of the light and he gave the prophecy!" Lily smirked triumphantly

"I still say it was someone else." James muttered into his coffee

"Well done Mister Potter, I believe?" a voice came from behind him causing James to jump

"What do you mean Professor?" Lily enquired

"I was, in fact, the one that made the prophecy and recounted it to Professor Dumbledore in his office not two weeks ago. Sameh was clearly eavesdropping, as I too noticed the likeness to my prophecy in her song this year." Professor Taldaugion smiled at the group, "I was hired to keep an eye out for those that I saw in my prophecy as I don't always get faces, and sometimes I get feelings and impressions. I think I'll be able to pinpoint them very soon." With that she wandered off towards the entrance hall.

It was Sirius that broke the awkward silence that hung over the group after the Professor's departure, "Who's Sameh?"

"Clearly the Sorting Hat's name Black." Lily retorted

"Oh." He replied sheepishly

"I'm more interested in knowing how she will be able to tell who the six people are. Obviously her and Dumbledore think they will be students. Does that mean they're expecting teenagers to fight this war?" Kya voiced her thoughts

"I'm a part of this war already, Kya. I became involved the moment they attacked my family and threatened my friends. We're all of age now and we have just as much to fight for as any adult witch or wizard." James' voice held a fierce determination and protectiveness; it sent chills down his friends' spines.

"I'm in James." Sirius whispered quietly, his sincerity showing in his use of James' real name

"Me too" Remus nodded his head, "You two would be hopeless without me anyway."

"Well they hate me already because I have dirty-blood, why not fight them as well! War on you and yours is war on me now James." Lily reached her hand across the table to give his a squeeze

"You're my family too." is simply what Kya added. There was a pause and everyone looked toward Rhi…

"Well obviously!" with an eye roll thrown in for good measure.

The revelation of the idea that students would be the six people at the centre of this war threw our friends. The day passed fairly smoothly with very little of interesting happening or affecting them. However something was still eating at James. He still didn't know what the actual prophecy was. Sure, the Sorting Hat had paraphrased and gave them the essentials… but if he really wanted to help these six leaders for this new war he had to know how to work out who they were.

After classes finished for the day the gang caught up by the Black Lake to relax before dinner. James decided to bring up his thoughts on the prophecy. "We should just go and ask her. Maybe she'll be ok with telling us if we explain why we want to know?"

"I don't know Prongs, I'm not sure that the Professor would just give us the prophecy because we happen to be of age and decided to lend a hand" Remus replied dryly

Kya opened her mouth to confirm that she agreed with Remus, but instead just gasped and pointed towards the lake. Puzzled by their friend's behaviour Lily sat up from her position against James' chest and turned fully to where Kya was indicating.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed, hand flying to her mouth

Out of the lake a hand had risen from the dead centre. It was slowly rising more out of the water, as was what was now seen to be the rest of a beautiful lady. In her other hand she held a sleek and marvellously crafted blade. As they stared this maiden began to walk forward to the shore. Once she reached the shore, not six feet away from them the maiden spoke, "James Michael Potter."

Lily felt James tense behind her. They all slowly looked between him and the lady wondering what on earth he was going to do with that. Thankfully as soon as he stood up to speak to her she continued, "James Potter, this is the sword Excalibur, last wielded by the final true King of Britain Arthur Pendragon. As my descendant, in this time of need, I have deemed you worthy to bear it. Become what you were destined to be, for this Kingdom needs a true King."

With that she held out her hand and presented the sword to him, at his side a scabbard appeared. Accepting the sword with awe he sheathed it and requested, "If I may be so bold to, uh, ask who the heck you are?" Rhiannon rolled her eyes as Lily hit his lower leg.

The maiden smiled as she turned to re-enter the lake, "I am the Lady of the Lake James, formerly known as Nimue du Lac."

If they could have looked more dumbstruck they would have.

"Prongsie, mate, I knew your bloodline went way back… I didn't know it went THAT far back." Sirius claimed in awe.

"Me neither?" the boy in question protested weakly

"Well that was enlightening" provided Rhi, "Let's go in for dinner and we can discuss this later. Oh and Jimmy dear, disillusion the pretty sharp thing."

Much later that evening reconvened in the Head's common room our friends sat around the legendary sword Excalibur that James had unsheathed and set upon the table. They had discovered that no one but him could draw the sword, nor remove the scabbard from his side. After a few moments Remus broke the silence, "You must be one of the six James, in Professor Taldaugion's prophecy. Clearly the leader if your fancy sword and the future title of King are anything to go by."

"Me?" James whispered

"No Potter, the elephant in your pyjamas!" Rhi burst out annoyed. Her expression, however, softened at the broken look on his face

"I…I can't be a leader. I couldn't stop my family being hurt. How am I supposed to lead a war? Let alone a bloody nation. I can't even get to class on time without Lily or Remus! I…" the softly spoken rant was cut off by a sharp smack that James received to the face, courtesy of Rhiannon.

"Now you listen up closely Potter, and you had better pay attention. I will say this once and deny uttering the words if you mention it to anyone outside this room. You. Are. A. Good. Wizard. You're talented, smart, and capable. People will follow you, your friends follow you, and I will follow you. Do you think Lily is an idiot? She wouldn't date a moron. A floating woman in a lake who was once a powerful sorceress chose you out of anyone else on the planet. Man up!" cheeks flushed Rhi finished her spiel and sat down with a huff, arms crossed next to Sirius, snuggling in.

Kya covered it fairly well when she gestured towards Rhi and added, "What she said."

With a shadow of a smile James merely nodded his head at Rhi, and she returned the gesture with her own smirk.

"Right, time for action. Let's write a letter to Professor Taldaugion about James' new accessory." Lily pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill as she spoke

"Dear Professor. Stop. I am the new owner of a shiny sword. Stop. It goes by the name Excalibur. Stop. What the hell. Stop. Yours Confusedly, James Potter." James dictated.

"Uh… I'll pretty it up a bit shall I?" Lily commented as she began scribing

The final product read thusly:

_Dear Professor, _

_This afternoon it came to our attention that James Potter may be an important asset in the coming war. We say this because the Lady of the Lake presented him with the sword Excalibur, formerly wielded by Arthur Pendragon. The last true King of Britain. With it she mentioned he was her descendant and that it was his destiny to claim the vacant throne. Since our conversation with you this morning about Sameh's song you seemed to be the person to ask. What in the name of Merlin is going on?_

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Lily Evans and James Potter_

_Rhiannon Emrys and Sirius Black_

_Kya Evernight and Remus Lupin_

Lily sent their note and hoped that the Professor would send them a prompt reply. In the meantime Kya was examining the sword and the engraving upon the base of the blade, "Rhiannon, did you notice this earlier?"

Shooting Kya a glare for using her full name Rhi moved over to where she stood, "No, what about it?"

"It reads 'Forged by Merlin called Emrys by the Ancient Ones for the True King' in old runes." Kya answered.

"No one has ever known Merlin's true name before." Remus pointed out

"My name?" Rhiannon managed, "Oh dear, that can't be good…"

James and Sirius both shook their heads, "I doubt it" James voiced, "But let's sleep on it and hopefully Professor Taldaugion has replied by breakfast."


	4. The Advisor to the King

**Chapter Four – The Advisor to the King**

_AN – Yes. It has been a while since I updated. For that I am incredibly sorry. I hate author's like me so kudos to those watching for your immense patience! Naturally I don't own the recognisable figures. Kya and Rhiannon are mine in all their shy and sarcastic glory. _

_September 7__th__ 1977_

The next morning brought the six friends to breakfast looking rather weary. Despite having all agreed to go to sleep none of them slept particularly well. Rhiannon and James looked the worse for wear. Understandable really, since they were the two in the line of fire. Lily didn't appear to be faring much better and took second place for zombie-like appearance with the rest following up in third. Lily, whilst she had not been targeted had spent her sleeping (see: waking) hours mulling over the Sorting Hats song and the fact that so far two of their number seemed to be singled out. It just didn't bode well in her mind.

"EhmorningIwannagobacksleepnowehhh" mumbled Sirius as he plonked down next to Rhi at the Gryffindor table.

"Very eloquent, Black." Lily muttered, not quite managing to get the bite into her voice. Her head was currently resting on James' shoulder, as he slumped unceremoniously over the table.

Sirius perked up as breakfast began appearing down the table, "Excellent! Food!" he exclaimed as Rhi rolled her eyes next to him, helping herself to a blueberry muffin.

Kya and Remus sat opposite each other and continued to eat in silence, preferring to mull over their own thoughts and passively listen to their friends. Lily was scribbling all over the parchment she had written down the Sorting song on, as her boyfriend took some toast and bacon. As they all began to make their way through breakfast Rhiannon and James appeared to be having a conversation with their eyes across the table. Both of them from old Pureblood families that were definitively aligned with the light the two had grown up in each other's presence and tended to act as twins more than cousins at times.

Suddenly James nodded once and rose, Rhi following his movements. "Rhi and I each got a note from Professor Taldaugion this morning. We're going to go meet with her in our spare this morning. None of you are involved in this mess, so we'll catch up with you later."

"No arguments. Don't make me toss you off the astronomy tower." Rhi glared at them, before giving Sirius a peck on the cheek and ducking under the table to join James.

Lily frowned, but wisely said nothing as she brushed her lips against James' temple as a farewell. "Yes, well I guess I'll see you both in Charms then" the pair nodded as they made their way out of the hall.

Rhiannon and James hastened to the Divination rooms, using every aspect of knowledge gained from spending six years experience in the Castle as an aid (and perhaps a certain map), they made good time. The pair shared an apprehensive glance before James raised a hand to knock on Professor Taldaugion's office door. It eerily swung open and they entered into a surprisingly bright and airy room.

"Hello children! Although, I feel the time for that title has now passed for you two." The Professor smiled at them.

"I get the feeling I'm going to prefer being called a kid to what you want to tell us Professor." Rhiannon deadpanned, not even attempting to put cheer into her voice.

"I think you best call me Kassandra when we're alone dears, we are going to be spending quite some time in conference I think. I received something for you today." She began by addressing both of them but concluded by focusing on Rhi. "I believe you have received yours, Majesty." This was directed with James, with a smirk.

"Don't tell me… you have a pretty sharp thing for me…" Rhi began in her usual sarcastic manner only to trail off when she saw the seriousness return to the Professor's face.

Reaching behind her desk Kassandra withdrew a long oilcloth wrapped package and handed it to the bewildered girl.

"This arrived late last night on my desk with a note that simply said: 'For the heir of Merlin, named Emrys, may you deliver justice and guide the King well.'"

"Oh." Was all Rhi could muster

"Figures it would take getting a sword from Merlin to make her speechless, you don't do things by half Emrys" James joked. There was a resounding thwack as Rhiannon's hand made contact with James' head. "Oh yeah, she's fine Professor" he laughed

"Well young lady, _Chrysaor_, is the sword of justice forged in Adamantine and wielded by Sir Artegal, a little known Knight in Arthur's time and a champion of justice. Merlin himself was useless with a sword. He was, however, King Arthur's closest companion and confidant. Merlin gave the King advice on many issues and kept his head on straight when it began to swell," here Kassandra allowed herself a smile, "I feel that you are destined for great things Miss. Emrys, just like your ancestor before you, you will be the wisdom behind a magnificent empire."

"Now _**I**_don't like the sound of that…" James muttered, intending for no one to hear

"Now Master Potter. Let us see this sword of yours. Not that I don't trust you, but I'd like to verify Excalibur if I may?" Kassandra's tone was sharp now. Clearly, she had some extra evidence that Rhiannon was Merlin's heir, but despite her words she did not trust James.

"Uh… sure I guess?" James disillusioned the sword and scabbard that he had not been able to bear leaving behind this morning when he dressed. With difficulty he handed the sword hilt first to the Professor.

"Hmm… already having issues leaving the sword eh? Well that is almost proof enough. But one last test I think." With a wave of her wand Kassandra conjured a large stone. With another flick Excalibur embedded itself in it, causing James to cry out in horror.

"MY SWORD!" he bellowed. His immediate reaction was to attack the Professor for what she had done. Rhiannon however calmly walked over to the sword and gave it a solid pull.

"Oy Potter, you might want to give pulling it out a go first? Legend and all?" she quipped

"Oh. Uh… yeah." Running a hand through his hair James made his way over to the stone and gripped his new possession giving it a gentle pull he found it slid out as easy as if it had been his scabbard.

Sheepishly he replaced the sword safely in its scabbard and turned to apologise to Kassandra, only to find her bowing low before him.

"Long live the King." She murmured

"Aw nuts, does this mean I have to keep _**your**_ head from swelling Potter? Talk about the short straw, what's Lily getting to do hey? I know. Black's her problem now." Rhi's tone brooked no argument so James simply added, "Oh, well that'll make her real happy."

"So what now Prof…" at the look given James changed tact, "uh Kassandra? I'm supposed to just claim the Throne to everywhere usurping the Queen and Voldemort all at once?"

Kassandra looked bemused and was about to answer when Rhi cut in, "'Unite together the Houses four, Heirs exist from many more. Six go forth to face the dark, Heirs to Houses from the past.'"

James turned to her surprised.

"What!? Like Lily is the only one with a memory? That's from the Sorting song. Houses four means Hogwarts I figure. Heirs to Houses from the past means bloodlines I guess…?" she trailed off a bit uncertain

"Not a bad job dear. Luckily enough I have pieced together what most of the prophecy meant, and thankfully have a bit more to go on than just Sameh's song. You are correct that Voldemort has a lot to do with the Darkness gathering. But there is something else coming… what I'm not sure. My prophecy did tell of six young people going head strong against this Darkness, but you will not be alone. The Old Religion is stirring and the valour of the light will shine through. The Darkness that is coming cannot be defeated by you two even with the four still to come." She paused to give the pair a cryptic smile, much to Rhi's annoyance.

"Why can't you just be straight forward?! I cannot stand Divination! It is so imprecise and frustrating!" she emphasised this with a huff

"Merlin constantly says the same thing my dear. But continuing on. Clearly you are right about blood. Now I'm no purest, but there is a lot to say for ancestry whether Magical or Muggle. Clearly you have no realised Master Potter that you descend from Nimue du Lac, a witch from Merlin's time who eventually saw the error in her purest ways. As you can tell from her presence in gifting you Arthur's sword she is still lurking around, not quite here though. Miss. Emrys, Merlin is a very prestigious ancestor naturally. Now your family are known Pureblood's these days, but Merlin himself was a half-blood. He too is watching, waiting." Another pause, this time to take a draught from her mug that was previously forgotten

"What do you mean waiting?" James protested

"Not now dear, I'm almost done and you're already late for Charms. The four houses of Hogwarts are integral in the survival of the school, but much dissent has developed among them all over the centuries. Once all six of the prophesised have been found I will take them to a special room within Hogwarts that only they will be able to access. There they will meet the essence of the founders. Two heirs for each house shall be chosen and once again control of the school will be gained by those who wish her well." With a nod Kassandra stood from her chair, "now it is about time I let you get to class. I've written a note explaining your tardiness. Never let the swords out of your sight my dears and keep me updated on any strange phenomenon."

And with that Rhiannon and James were dismissed. They found themselves back in the hallway feeling overwhelmed and bewildered.

"Well… I guess we have some research to do on… uh… stuff?" James shoved his hand into his hair

"For once Potter, I think you've hit the nail on the head. Stuff." Rhiannon nodded and began walking towards Charms

It was much later that evening in a private alcove in the library when Rhiannon and James finally got to share their newly discovered information (and Rhi's new sword) with their friends. Lily and Remus were both hanging on their every word as they started to piece together the Sorting song and the new information. Sirius looked bored until the swords came out again, whilst Kya appeared perplexed.

"Hey James?" Sirius suddenly interrupted Rhi mid-sentence as she was describing what the Professor had said about the Darkness being more than Voldemort. "Can I borrow your sword?"

Rhi turned to look at him seemingly torn between amusement and annoyance. James simply tilted his head, "I don't think you'd be able to if you tried mate… it was forged by Merlin and has some strong magic on it."

"Aw c'mon give us a go!" came the whining reply

"Well give it a shot." James set the sword down on the table they were seated around. But before Sirius could attempt to pick it up Rhi and Lily simultaneously interrupted.

"What do you want it _**for**_?"

Sirius jumped back as if he had be burned, "Uh… no reason?" the attempt to look innocent failed completely.

"Oh fine," he sighed, "I figured some mystical sword forged by the most powerful wizard ever would probably be able to kill the creature that is my Mother."

There was a slight pause followed by raucous laughter. The mood was given a much need lift before they continued with their sombre conversation and research. It was after nearly thirty minutes of leafing through heavy tomes that Kya finally got the courage to ask what exactly they were looking for. Everyone looked relieved and Rhiannon gave the impression of being annoyed.

With a sigh Rhi tried to reword her initial instruction, "We are looking for any information on Arthur and Merlin together. So when they were younger. We know that in spite of muggle evidence they were approximately the same age. Despite this Merlin had fresh and removed perspectives that allowed him to provide council to Arthur both as a Prince and King. What I want to know is how he managed to remove himself! How am I supposed to council James? I don't know any more of the world than he does… I'm not super smart like Remus and Lily. I'm not kind like Kya. Nor brave like Sirius and James. I'm just… sarcasm and a glare."

As she spoke her tone became less snarky and sharp to took on a more subdued and vulnerable state. It was rather disconcerting for her friends to hear Rhiannon sound almost broken.

In an instant Rhiannon was enveloped in a tight hug. To everyone's surprise it was not Sirius or Lily, or even Kya that was doing the hugging. It was James. None of them heard exactly what he whispered to her. But the single tear that escaped down her cheek and the smile that graced her face were evidence enough that their friend was going to be fine.

For Rhiannon the fierce hug combined with the whispered confession filled with meaning and emotion gave her renewed confidence, "You see things differently to anyone I know. You don't need a fancy book to tell you what to do. You keep me grounded by being you. Never change that."

With a final squeeze James let her go and gave her a gentle shove into Sirius' waiting arms, "She's all yours mate."

Many hours and books later the sextet began to pack up for the evening. They were stopped in their efforts by an hysterical Kya, "Guys? Uh… guys?!"

The groups made their way back from the shelves where they were stacking books to see a very pale Kya pointing at an image in the book she had been perusing.

"What is it hon?" Lily cooed soothingly, trying to calm the poor girl down

"Well… i-it's part of m-my family crest. The m-magic half I guess…" she managed to stammer

"Which is unusual because?" Sirius prompted impatiently, which earned him a slap from Rhi

"Because this book is all about King Arthur and Queen Guinevere!" Kya exclaimed

It was James that continued the questioning on their shaken friend, "But Kya, Arthur didn't have any descendants… otherwise his sword would have gone to them not me." The unasked question hung in the air.

"_**He**_ didn't. Guinevere _**did**_. With Lancelot. By the time she knew she'd fallen pregnant Camlann was well underway. Arthur and Lancelot were both dead before anyone found out. She fled to a convent originally but left when she realised the child inherited the magical blood from Lancelot's family that he did not." Kya drew a deep breath, "I guess I descended from that child… tell me I don't have to get a sword too?"

"Let's worry about that in the morning. It has been a long day for all of us." Remus herded the gang off towards the Gryffindor common room.

_AN – thank you for taking the time to read :)_


End file.
